warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hollycloud
Welcome to WSW! I'm Millie. Hey, you should join Project:Imagine! Your charart is great. That's the kit blank we use here. I look forward to seeing you do more! Hi! I'm Graceglow. Nice to meet you! If you have any questions, just ask! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) WELCOME! Bonjour Hollycloud! Welcome to WSW! If you have a charart request, or siggie request you can ask me! Also, if you have any questions just ask :) the name's Splasheh. 13:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I guess I'm your mentor, so I'd better introduce myself! I'm Shadewing (duh), and if you have any questions, then come and ask! Anything you want help on? 23:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing That's pretty easy. ^^ First, you need to write your story. It doesn't have to be completely finished in a day, but you need to start it. Then, you post it on the Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions page. There's a link for that on the Project Create home page. People will rate it and comment on it. As for characters, you simply create a page for your main character in your story/series, then you write about them, and people can choose them to roleplay if they wish. Hope that helps! 11:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Siggie Ok I thought i'd tell you something. I'd suggest making a siggie, I know you tech. have one but it won't link to your user page/talk. If you need to know how to make one just ask :) 14:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok what would you like it to say? 12:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess I didn't explain that very well...what color/colors do you want it. You can have it sort of like mine where its all like the text that i'm typing now or I can make some of the test raise up. So here's what I need. (Colors, Font, Text, And do you want some text to raise up) But first order of business is for me to make your page. I'm going to have to get on your userpage if that's okay so that I can add the siggie page for you. 12:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example siggie I made. HollycloudThe Omen is Calling I just wanted to show you an example siggie. Now I tend to get my siggie's from Nightfern's siggie tutorial because that's where I first learned to do them actually. You don't have to use the siggie I made but if you really like it you can use it :) I can also add symbols like your sig you have now. I mean I can add stars, hearts, squares, music notes. Sound cool? :) 12:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. When you put a link to say your talk page with ur sig on it, the text linking to your talk will go bold so press edit to see what it actually looks like. 12:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I love it! One thing though. Blur the shading and make it thinner. To graduate, I have to feel that you have mastered the ways of the wiki. Which, I don't think you've got it quite yet, but you'll get there soon enough. :) 04:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I forgot something xP. Only fill in the crescent moonish shape part of the eye. The other part is the white. Also, make the nosepink less neon too. I can make you a siggie! 04:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Just So You Know... I've graduated you! 16:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing You have to go to My Preferences and type this in: +User:Hollycloud/Sig+ Don't add the +'s though. 13:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hollycloud, you seem to be having some trouble with modifying my signature. Yes, I know you did it. Would you like me to make you one? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 02:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) XDDDDDD That made my day. Congratulations. You're in the very small minority of WSW who will swallow their ege (and that's not including me XD). I can help you make one if you want. Just tell me what you would like. ^^ And I'm semi-fond of the ponies. The ponies are cool. Just not the memes. XD Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 06:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm not exactly a brony (and I'm female, I just don't like the term 'Pegasister'), but what the heck? Brohoof: (\ Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 10:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC)